1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to lightbanks for illuminating photographic objects, and more specifically to a removable extension that enlarges the lightbank.
2. State of the Prior Art
Lightbanks are used by photographers to create whatever lighting environment they need to illuminate photographic objects for the effects they want their photographs to portray. Conventional lightbanks, usually comprise a light source, a shroud to confine and direct the light produced by the light source, a diffuser panel to scatter and distribute the light evenly to reduce glare spots and dark spots, and a support structure. They are available in various sizes ranging from less than a foot to twenty feet or more across. Most professional photographers find that they need at least several different sizes and that they would like to have more. However, lightbanks are fairly expensive, and they are bulky and not easy to carry and set up, especially the medium and larger sizes. Consequently, many photographers are discouraged about purchasing and having all the lightbank size and shape variety they want or need at their photographic studios. Also, even if they have a variety of sizes and shapes available, some photographers are still discouraged about transporting more than one or two of them to off-site locations.